Tangled Up
by WhoxAmxI
Summary: Maybe it wasn’t meant to be…it’s like some unwritten rule... Peter wonders if he made the right choice by letting Mary Jane go. R&R Please


'Tangled Up'

By WhoxAmxI

Summary: 'Maybe it wasn't meant to be...it's like some unwritten rule.' Peter wonders if he made the right choice by letting Mary Jane go.

Take's place minutes before MJ shows up.

Disclaimer: I take no rights to any Spider-Man related themes and Unreachable belongs to Ashlee Simpson. I sadly only have $2.47.

_Just like an angel__  
You're gonna make me fly  
Into your arms__  
You're wrapping me up so tight  
  
You got me crawling so bad  
Got me heels over head  
You got me easy, you got me easy  
Tangled up in my head  
Quit trying to hold and to help me  
Cuz we're already beautiful  
  
So don't make me cry  
Cuz this love don't feel so right  
You can't push a river  
You can't make me fall  
But you can make me unreachable  
  
I may be sweet, but I'm still on the vine  
You couldn't wait, no you had to take your bite  
  
You had me crawling so bad  
Had me heels over head  
You had me easy, you had me easy  
Too late to go back  
To realize what we had  
We were already beautiful  
  
So don't make me cry  
Cuz this love don't feel so right  
You can't push a river  
You can't make me fall  
but you can make me unreachable  
  
Sometimes love is addiction  
Sometimes it hurts like hell  
And sometimes you just cannot get enough  
You can't make me love you,  
Any more than I do  
But you can make me unreachable  
  
Don't make me cry  
Cuz this love don't feel right  
You can't push a river  
You can't make me fall  
But you can make me  
So don't make me cry  
Cuz this love don't feel so right  
You can't push a river  
You can't make me fall  
But you can make me unreachable..._

'_Unreachable' by Ashlee Simpson_

Peter Parker has had a lot of hard times in his life. Including when his Uncle Ben was shot and killed, and when he was forced into a life that had ruined his life. But none of those could even come close to what hard time plagued his mind every second for the past day.

Letting her walk away.

Who exactly? Mary Jane Watson. The woman who had captivated Peter's heart since he was a mere six years old. Pathetic? Maybe. Love? Absolutely.

Of course he loved her. Her loved her with every fiber of his being. He loved her and he knew that, in some odd way, she loved him in return. Then why had he just done what he had done? Why did he just let her leave? To walk out his life forever? He had asked these questions over and over again in his mind and sometimes, out loud. The answer?

Responsibility. The responsibility that had been thrown on his shoulders two years ago. The responsibility that had taken over his life.

Being Spider-Man was not an easy job. Trust me, it wasn't. People depended on you and others just despised you. It's had its privileges though. Like helping people out of unexplainable predicaments and putting filthy criminals in their rightful place. It had it downfalls too.

Not being able to be with the ones you love and hiding this giant secret from everyone. Mary Jane knew the secret now. So did Harry. Peter hadn't really thought about Harry and now wasn't the time to start. His mind was full of images of Mary Jane.

She knew why they couldn't be together now. She knew the risks if she were to go with him. It was for the best. It was for her safety.

So why didn't he feel any better?

He had that feeling in his stomach. The one that told you something was wrong here, something just wasn't right. He tried to pass it off as a stomachache or some bad fish but his heart knew the real reason why.

His heart knew a lot of things that Peter was still comprehend. He didn't understand why he let Mary Jane leave. He remembered watching at her gazing up at him with sad eyes as she hugged her fiancé.

He wanted badly to yell out to her "Take me back! Can't you see that I've made a mistake?" But he hid his feelings behind a face of stone. Behind the face of a man who had no purpose.

She would never see his true feelings. If she had looked hard enough she would have saw the face of a sad man. Of a man that loved her. He would never know what it felt like to be with her, to be loved by her.

John Jameson would know. He was the one that would be there everyday Mary Jane came home form work. He was the one that would lie by her each night and wake up next to her each morning. Peter would never be able to do that.

So now he stood here, gazing out at the city from five stories up in his small, dingy apartment that he called 'home'. He knew that any second now that Mary Jane would be walking down the aisle to the sound of the pipe organ in a gorgeous white dress to the smiling face of John.

He could have sworn that he heard the sound of church bells in the distance. His imagination? Not sure.

He would miss her. He would every thing about her. Her smiling face, her glowing blue eyes, and her soft pink lips.

Maybe he had made a mistake. Maybe he had put his duties before his heart...

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be," he said out loud to the city, "Maybe it's like some unwritten rule for superheroes. No love life."

He sighed and brought his gaze down to his white t-shirt, worn jeans, and tattered shoes. Underneath was that red and blue uniform that he had created from scratch. The uniform he wore everyday, every damn day. The suit that was known by so many and admired by so little.

He made a mental note to tell Jonah what he really thought of the Bugle thrashing Spidey. That was, however, if he ever gathered enough courage to do so. Which was probably never...

He heard someone coming up the old staircase out in the hall. He ignored the noise. He was too deeply absorbed in his thoughts.

It was probably the landlord's daughter or even the landlord himself. He didn't care who it was! He really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Talking just seemed like it would make him break down.

He heard a shuffling of feet and a noise at his door. A knock. He turned around slowly and saw the last person he expected...

The End.


End file.
